Yu-Gi-Oh Xevion
by VortexxStriker
Summary: A kid named Yukie Electis begins his dueling life at a nearby school. With the help of his friends, he starts to learn things about himself that he never knew. Rated T for somewhat bad language. May be under Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, but it's completely different. LOLZ.
1. Introduction

Yukie lived in the city of Forectus. He had black hair with yellow bangs that sort of hid his face, yet you can still see it. His room became his dad's "Man Cave", which Yukie was free to hang out in. He lives with his mom, dad, big (annoying) sis, and his brother (who is great at dueling). This is a quick summary of all the stuff you will need to know about Yukie's world.

Yukie Electis

10 yrs old.

Duel Disc: Blue, Yellow, and Green.

D-Gazer: Yukie has a D-Gazer Tattoo. His tattoo is a Yellow/Purple flame that runs under his ears, next to his mouth. When using this D-Gazer tattoo, his right eye turns Golden instead of the normal Blue color.

Deck: Yukie mainly uses Random Monsters (Literally, like one of the monster's types is "Random"). He has many decks, his Elemental Hero deck, his "Musical" deck, his Junk deck, and many more. He also has some cards from Yugi's, Jaden's, Yusei's, and Yuma's decks.

Ace Card: For now, it's "**Gold Eyes Galaxy Nova Dragon**".

Gold Eyes Galaxy Nova Dragon (For short: GEGND)

Spatial Power: 12

Attribute:Light

Type: Dragon/Valex/Effect

ATK and DEF: 3600/2900

Effect:

When a monster attacks this card, you may banish one monster from your Graveyard, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard with a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect, Discard 2 monsters from your hand. Special summon this card to the field. On your next turn, choose 1 of the discarded monsters. Special Summon it to the field. You may send this card to the Graveyard from the field to Special summon any monster from you deck without tributing.

Crest Electis (Yukie's Brother)

14 yrs old.

Duel Disc: White, Blue, Black, and Orange.

D-Gazer: Crest has a D-Gazer tattoo. It is an Blue dragon that turns his right eye Light orange(Instead of Blue).

Deck: Crest uses Cyber monsters. He also has his Fire deck and his Water deck.

Ace card: "**Superior Cyber Nova Elcanius"**.

Superior Cyber Nova Elcanius

Rank: 10

Attribute:Dark

Type: Machine/Galaxa/Effect (Credit goes to zerophoenix1 for Galaxa summoning)

ATK and DEF: 2500/3900

Effect: Cyber Alcanius + Cyber Reckler When this card is Galaxa summoned, target the monsters used to Galaxa summon this card in your Graveyard, and attach those targets to this card as Galaxa Materials. When this card is attacked, you may detach one Galaxa Material from this card, and if you do, destroy the card that activated the attack. When this card attacks, it gains 500 ATK and loses 100 DEF.

Lexi Electis (Yukie's Sister)

13 yrs old.

Duel Disc: Purple, Pink, Light Red, and Orange.

D-Gazer: Lexi also has a D-Gazer tattoo. It is a Light Purple rose-like flower that turns her right eye Pink instead of Blue.

Deck: Lexi uses Spectrum monsters. Spectrum monsters are based on color, DEF, and Level. Aside from them, she has Cat monsters and Angel monsters.

Ace Card: "**Rainbow Spectrum**"

Rainbow Spectrum

Rank: 8

Attribute:Light

Type: Spectrum/Xyz/Effect

ATK and DEF: 2800/1900

Effect:

2 Level 8 Spectrum monsters

When this card is destroyed by a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect, you may detach one Overlay Unit, Special summon this card to the field. For every card in your hand, this card gains 100 ATK and DEF. If this card attacks a face-down monster, it gains 1000 ATK, but in the End Phase, loses 2000 ATK.

Yukie's Mom and Dad do not duel (Anymore). But they still help Yukie, Crest, and Lexi duel.

New Types of Summoning (and somewhat old ones in case you guys forgot).

**Xyz Summoning**: You need 2 monsters with the correct level to summon this kind of monster. Once you do, create the Overlay Network, and Xyz summon the Xyz monster. (Xyz monsters don't have levels, they have ranks.)

**Galaxa Summoning: **(Credit goes to zerophoenix1 for making this up)For this, you must have two specific monsters that are needed to summon the Galaxa monster you want to summon. You then need the card"Galaxa Formation" to fuse the monsters. In the graveyard, they are Galaxa Material. When attached to the Galaxa monster, they are Star Points.(Galaxa monsters have Ranks like Xyz monsters).

**Valex Summoning: **A new type of summoning. You have to have either 2 Xyz monsters or 2 Galaxa monsters. You must activate the card "Valex Emergency" and sacrifice the 2 Xyz/Galaxa monsters to Valex Special Summon a valex monster from the Graveyard. It's not fusion.

The real story will begin on the next chapter. See you then!

(Note, according to zerophoenix1, Galaxa monsters have Star Points as Overlay Units. Valex monsters don't have Overlay units or Star power. There effects are activated by banishing monsters from your graveyard)


	2. A New Beginning Part 1

Yukie was sleeping normally in his dad's "Man Cave". His dad was working at the Card Company, and his mom was preparing breakfast. Crest and Lexi were awake, dueling. Soon Yukie started smelling bacon and eggs. He then woke up, to find his head hitting the top bunk, where his dad slept, falling on the floor and rolling around in pain.

"OWWW" Yukie moaned as he rolled around. His mom heard him and came upstairs.

"What happened here?" She asked curiously.

"Oh the same old same old" Yukie retorted, although still moaning a little bit.

"Well then, come downstairs, brush your teeth, get dressed, and eat breakfast. Hurry! I have a lot of things to do today!"

After Yukie was got dressed, he went downstairs. In his opinion breakfast was DELICIOUS!

"Bye mom! I'm gonna go to school now!" Yukie yelled as he ran out the door, right into Crest's and Lexi's duel. He quickly activated his D-Gazer tattoo, and watched carefully, more-or-less wanting his brother to win.

Crest has 1100 LP and Cyber Alfanius along with the Field Spell "Spatial Bend", which increases all Cyber monster's ATK by 400. Lexi has 500 LP and had Black Spectrum and Blue Spectrum on her field along with 1 face-down card. It is currently Lexi's turn. Crest has 2 cards in his hand, while Lexi has 4.

"Okay! I Overlay my Spectrums and build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Color Spectrum!" (1900/2500 Rank:8)

A very cool Spectrum with very bright colors flew out of the ground, with 2 orbs rotating around it called "Overlay Units".

"I activate Color's effect! By sending 1 Overlay Unit to the graveyard, I decrease one of your monster's level by 2, and it's ATK by 1000!"

Cyber Alfanius ATK:2900-1900 Level: 4-3.

"Argh!" Crest said, painfully.

"I also play the Spell card "Spectrum Gravity!" It decreases your monster's ATK by 400 for every Spectrum I control! I have one Spectrum!"

Cyber Alfanius ATK:1900-1500.

"Now! Color Spectrum! ATTACK!"

_COLORED DESTRUCTION!_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Crest yelled as his Cyber was destroyed in a flash of brightness.

Crest LP:1100-700.

"I end my turn with this!" Lexi said with a slight tone of confidence.(Lexi hand count: 3)

"Alright! My turn! DRAW!

Crest looked at what he drew. His expression quickly changed from a frown to a happy, ordinary, brother-like smile.

"I think this will be the last turn." Crest said with a smirk.

"Hmph." Muttered Lexi.

"I play the Spell card "Spell books from the Pot"! It allows both players to draw 3 cards!

Crest and Lexi both drew 3 cards.

"I Summon "Cyber Reckler"(1900/500 Level 4)! Then I play the Spell card "Access" from my hand! It allows me to Special summon one monster from my Deck! I Summon another "Cyber Alfanius(1900/1500 Level 4)"! Then I play "Galaxa Formation" from my hand! I fuse Alfanius and Reckler!"

"Oh no." Said a frightened Lexi.

"Come on out! My Ace Card!"

A giant metal floating dinosaur that somewhat looked like "Cyber Eltanin" came out of a portal from the ground.

"SUPERIOR CYBER NOVA ELFANIUS"!(2500/3900 Rank:10) Said a downright scared Lexi.

"That's right." Crest smirked. "Okay, let's get this started. Reverse Card open!"Selfish Trap Hole"! It makes one of your monster's ATK 0"!

Color Spectrum ATK 2900-0

"Oh Man"! Said Lexi.

"I ATTACK COLOR"! Crest said swiftly.

_SUPERIOR SPONTEANEOUS_ _SLASH_!**  
**

A barrage of what seemed to be metal swords that were 3 times as big as normal swords flew straight at Color Spectrum, which made Color Spectrum split into, what was it? Like 8 pieces? I think it was 8.

Lexi LP:500-0 WINNER: Crest Electis.

"Yeah! Crest won!" I couldn't help myself say.

"Oh, you were watching us? I guess I was focusing too hard. I didn't notice you." Said a proud Crest.

Yukie looked at his watch. "AH! I'M LATE ON MY FIRST DAY!" Yukie took off running. Crest looked at him and chuckled. Lexi went inside to get breakfast.

At school, unlike Yuma(Yugioh ZEXAL reference), Yukie was awake the entire time. He really needed some info about this card game, so his parents applied him for VX High School. After about 2 hours of talking, learning, and writing down notes, it was Lunch time. After that, Duel period. The food there was GREAT! Yukie had fried shrimp with a healthy salad and a chocolate sundae as dessert. Finally, dueling period. He activated his tattoo, and went to look for someone to duel. He just couldn't keep his eye off this one duel between a boy with laid-back Light Green and Red hair against a girl with Sky Blue hair rolled up in two buns. They both looked skilled. But Yukie was too late, the girl delivered the finishing blow, and the boy's LP hit 0.

"Yes! I beat my record!" Said the girl.

"Fine. Fine. I have to say, you were pretty skilled back there." Said the boy.

Suddenly, Yukie came in.

"Hi. I'm Yukie Electis and I couldn't help but watch you two duel, would you mind if I dueled one of you?" Yukie said.

The boy grew a smile. The girl turned away and blushed.

"I'll do it!" Said the boy.

"Great!" Said Yukie. "Let's go over there".

As they walked, the boy said "Hey, by the way, my name's Kalos Hyogo, and that girl is Rosy Shenpire. We're pretty good friends."

_DUEL START_

"I'll go first!" Said Yukie. "DRAW!"

He looked at the drawn card. "Alright! I summon "Random Cyber"(1400/2100 Level:4)) and activate it's effect! I discard 1 card from my hand, and draw a card! DRAW! Then I place 2 face-down cards. Turn Over!" (Yukie Hand Count:3)

"My turn, DRAW! Umm, okay. I summon "Flalex Warrior"(1500/1500 Level:4) and I attack Random Cyber!

_FLALEX STRIKE!_

"Oof!" Said Yukie, almost falling backwards.

Yukie LP:4000-3900.

"Alright! I place 2 face-downs and end my turn!" (Kalos Hand Count:3)

"My turn! DRAW! I summon "Ganbara Knight"!(0/1800 Level:4) and then play the Spell card "Access"(Which was a spare he got from Crest) and it allows me to Special summon a monster! "Purplex Dragon"!(2000/1500 Level:4) Then I play the last card in my hand! "Return of the Light"! I take 400 Damage and my monsters can't be destroyed until my next turn!"

A crack appeared in the sky, and a shining ray of Light fell from it, which flung Yukie back, but the monsters instead got enveloped in Shining Armor.

"AHH!" Yelled Yukie.

Yukie LP:3900-3500. (Yukie hand Count:0)

"Hah! What are you gonna do with a trap like that now?" Laughed Kalos. "It's no good!"

"Says who?" Argued Yukie.

"Says me" Retaliated Kalos with a laugh. "DRAW! I summon another "Flalex Warrior"! Then I Overlay my two Warriors and build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! "Flalex Champion"!(2600/1900 Rank:4 O.U:2)

A portal appeared, and out of it came a giant warrior enveloped in red armor and carrying a giant shiny sword.

"I Direct Attack with Flalex Champion! The Champion spun it sword, and then jumped at Yukie.

"Reverse card open!" Yukie said. "Respect". If there is a monster in my Graveyard, I can negate your attack!"

A giant portal appeared, protecting Yukie. Out jumped "Random Cyber", slapping it's large, metal tail at Flalex Champion, causing him to drop his sword.

"Dang it!" Said Kalos. "I could've dealt some massive damage!" (Kalos Hand Count:3)

"My turn! DRAW! I play the Spell card "Spell books from the pot" which allows both of us to draw 3 cards. Yukie and Kalos both drew 3 cards. "I summon "Cyber Elf"(1000/1100 Level:4) and Overlay my three monsters! I form the Overlay Network!"

As the Shining Armor fell of Purplex Dragon and Ganbara Knight, the trio turned into a colorful array of purple orbs, yellow orbs, and orange orbs.

"Xyz Summon! "Cyber Space Demon!"(2800/2100 Rank:4 O.U:2) Yukie said. "Here goes! I attack Flalex Champion!"

_SPATIAL BOMBING! _

"Arg!" Said Kalos.

Kalos LP:4000-3800.

"Reverse card open!" Said Kalos, after he got up. "Warrior's Grave"! If I take damage from a Direct attack, you take the same amount of damage I took!

Yukie LP:3500-3300.

"Dang it! I wasn't expecting a Trap like that!" Said Yukie. "Turn Over!" (Yukie Hand Count:3)

"My turn! DRAW! I summon "Flalex Decoy" (0/0 Level:3) and I activate it's effect! I can summon another "Flalex Decoy" from my hand! Then I Overlay the 2 Flalexs! I build the Overlay Network! Xyz summon!" Said Kalos.

"WAY to many Overlay Networks built in this duel." Muttered Rosy.

"Wind-up Zenmaines!"(1500/2100 Rank:3 O.U:2) Said Kalos. "Then I play the Spell card "Wind-up Malfunction"! My monster loses 1000 ATK, but it can't be destroyed by effects!"(Kalos Hand Count:1)

"Um, okay?" Said Yukie. "DRAW! I summon "Random Warrior"!(1500/1500 Level:3) Then I tune him with "Cyber Space Dragon"!

Cyber Space Dragon and Random Warrior both jumped into a flash of light (Well, Random Warrior technically backflipped), and they sorta fused into another monster.

"I summon "Random King-Vortexx"!(2600/3000 Level:7) And then I activate the King's effect! I take control of one of your monsters 'til the End Phase! I take your Zenmaines!"

Wind-Up Zenmaines disappeared in a flash of white light and then reappeared on Yukie's side of the field.

"Finally, I Direct attack with Zenmaines and Vortexx!" Yukie said.

"Reverse card open!" Retorted Kalos "Barren of the Unknown Substance"! On this turn, the damage that I take is cut in half!"

A shield appeared on Kalos's side of the field. Yukie's attack somewhat ripped open the shield and reached Kalos, but only 1 of the attacks hit.

Kalos LP:3800-1750.

Although Kalos's LP was low, he was still calm and collected.

"Dang it!" said Yukie. (Yukie Hand Count:3)

"My turn now! DRAW! In the End phase, Zenmaines returns to me."

Zenmaines disappeared in a flash of light again and landed back on Kalos's field.

"Then I summon "Flalex Troop-ATK"!(1000/500 Level:3) and activate it's effect! I can summon 1 "Flalex Troop-DEF"(500/1000 Level:3) from my hand! Finally, I tune ATK with DEF and Synchro Summon "Flalex General"(1500/1500 Level:6)!"

"Pffht!" Laughed Yukie. "Still not stronger then my Vortexx!"

"That's what you think!" Said Kalos. "I activate General's effect! for every monster on the field besides itself, it gains 500 ATK and 1 monster on my opponent's field loses 500 ATK!"

Flalex General ATK:1500-2000.

Random King-Vortexx ATK:2600-2100.

"I still have 100 more ATK then your monster!" Said Yukie.

"Turn Over!"(Kalos Hand Count:0)

"DRAW! I summon "Random Warrior-Skytress"(1900/2500 Rank:4) and activate it's effect! I can Special summon a Random monster from my hand! Go "Random Warrior-Elswar"!(2000/1100 Level:4) then I sacrifice my 3 monsters!"

"3 sacrifices? Uh-oh." Said Kalos.

"I summon "Random Warrior-Skytrox"!(2900/2500 Level:10) I attack General!" Skytrox took out his shining golden sword and started to run at General. Then he jumped in the air, and lashed out and General as he was ripped to pieces.

_VEXION SLASH! _

"Ah!" Said Kalos. "It's okay, your doing fine!" Replied Rosy. "Just remember General's effect!"

Kalos LP: 1750-850.

"Oh yeah! General has a Special effect when it's destroyed!" Said Kalos. "When it's destroyed, you take damage equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed General!"

"WHAT?!" Said Yukie in surprise. A portal appeared, and out of it came a white, slow, life-less body that reached for Yukie. Skytrox tried to hit it, but every time he slashed, it went through the body. The body then slashed at Yukie, knocking him WAY back.

Yukie LP:3300-400.

"Okay! Turn over!" Ended Kalos.

"..."

"Um, Yukie. It's your turn." Said Kalos.

"Do you think he's okay?" Said Rosy, worried.

"Um, maybe."

They walked over to him.

Yukie was unconscious.

**Hey guys. That's a wrap on our 2nd chapter(Well, technically the 1st)! This is my first story so I hoped you guys like it.**

**If you guys are wondering what the cards I made up are and what are their effects, don't worry. When I'm finished with the story(Or possibly halfway through it), I'll make a BIIIIIIGGGGG list of the cards I made up.**

**Well, see you guys next chapter(I hope)!**


End file.
